What Wilson Needs To Know
by HouseAddict16
Summary: A little insight into the mind of Greg House, with a little help from some lyrics. Might turn into a series of song fics.
1. Chapter 1

What Wilson Needs To Know

Part 1

Lyrics from Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin

_This is morning_

_That's when I spend the most time_

_Thinking 'bout what I've given up_

I wake the same way each day. Pain. After no Vicodin for six hours I'm rudely reminded of what I've been reduced to. Reminded of what I can and can't do daily. Can't walk without support or run at all. Can't wake up nicely. So while the pain subsides I am constantly reminded of what my limitations are.

_This is a warning_

_When you start the day just to close the curtains_

_You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

I'm telling you this with good reason. When you get up just because you need to start the day to finish it, and because of me, you are doing it for the wrong reasons. Every time you get up for me you think about what I can't do. That's why you get up. You think I need you, and truthfully yet secretly I do.

_Where are you now?_

_As I'm swimming through the stereo_

_I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

I can make music speak for me. I tell you to change through the speakers acting as my voice. Bob Dylan and Tom Petty will tell you for me. Think of a different side of me. Please.

_Where are you now?_

_As I rearrange the songs again_

_This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

Have to make it sound just right. So you put it in and play it. Getting the intended meaning. Anyone could get the meaning out of this but…

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_It was you I was thinking of_

Each song ties to one of our many memories. Remember that version of me. Not the cripple that gets you out of bed every morning. The cripple needs you but the rest of me needs you a well.

_I read your letter_

_The one you left when you broke into my house_

_I'm retracing every step you made_

You came looking for me and I wasn't here. Got your note. Read it as I paced the pain away. I know you would walk the same path.

_And you said you meant it_

_And there's a piece of me in every single_

_Second of every single day_

_But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

I believe you. Believe me there's a piece of you in my life as frequently as I am in yours. How'd we get to be like this, and why'd it take so long for us to notice?

_And I can't get to you_

_I can't get to you_

I can't come out and tell you. I'm not wired that way. I can't touch your life like you have mine. Maybe I have and I don't know it.

_I swear to God this mix could sink the sun_

_But it was you I was thinking of_

_And this is my mix tape_

_It's like I wrote every note_

_With my own fingers_

Now if that doesn't scream I love you, I don't know what does.


	2. Chapter 2

What Wilson Needs to Know

Part 2.

Lyrics from Walk through hell by Say Anything

_And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating in the dark.  
And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathing,  
To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

If I could save you I would. I know Vicodin and friendship is not enough. I save people from cancer daily, give them more time with their family, more time to do the things they want to do. But I can't save you from your limp, or help you do the things you want to do, like run. I can save you from being alone.

_'Cause they chose you as the model for their empty little dreams,  
With your new head and your legs spread like a filthy magazine.  
And they hunt you, and they gut you, and you give in._

Your dreams are left empty, unfulfilled. It's hard to believe that you even have dreams, for no one sees you trying to reach them. It's like you've given up, given in to who you are now, because of what happened then. Your head is filled with a new reality, one very different from before. It hurts you more than you know. I know because I remember the old you, and it's nothing like it is now.

_And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain,  
They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies.  
_

If I wasn't secretly afraid of you deep down, afraid of what you might say, I would tell you the truth. That you are living the lie that you yourself created. That your handicap isn't your life; you have just made yourself believe that. There's a whole lot more to you than your damn leg. I wish you knew that.

_And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission to your eyes._

I'd conquer my own fear and tell you how I feel. That I distract myself from you so that I don't fall in love with you. Too late, it already happened. Around the first wife, but I tried to lie to myself, much like you do. We both know our lies are just hiding our truths. Why don't we do away with them and show ourselves to each other for once.

_And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,  
With my grin spread, and my arms out, in my bloodstained Sunday's best,  
And you'd hold me; I'd remind you who you are under their shell._

You do need reminding. I see you under that sarcastic misanthropic shell you wear to hide from the world. I'd hold you if you'd let me, but you don't. Maybe you love me and you don't know it, or maybe you do know it and its hidden deep under that shell. Hidden in your heart; which few and far between actually see, actually get to experience.

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;  
My soul is useless without you..._

I'd go to the ends of the Earth and back again, all for you. Its torture already trying to hide my true feelings, yet try to break into yours. I need you, and I feel useless without you. Do you already know that? Do you feel the same?

_And if they send a whirlwind, I'd hug it like a harmless little tree.  
Or an earthquake, I'd calm it, and I'd bring you back to me.  
And I'd hold you in my weak arms like a first born._

Whatever it is I'll do it. Help, talking, listening, whatever. I'm here; I just wish you acknowledge that fact. I helped before, never left. I won't leave.

_Now I've walked through hell for you.  
What's an adventurer to do,  
But rest these feet at home with you?_

I've been through hell at least once with you. If that not a sign that I love you, I don't know what is.


End file.
